ACUTE :Red, Green, Blue
by Hiroki Kuze
Summary: Part of Movie Goers. Can be read alone, this is the movie Blue,Green, and Red shot. Inspirated by the song ACUTE by Kaito, Miku, and Luka. And yeah, some character deaths. Oneshot


**Micchan: Heya! This is the movie Blue, Green, and Red shot in my last fanfic Movie Goers. **

**Blue: But you didn't mention Red last time... And why do you insert Gold too?**

**Micchan: Yap,because Gold is just that awesome! Anywayyyy... This is it! Red, the disclaimer!**

**Red: Okay ^^ michellemicchanver doesn't own pokemon and the vocaloid song ACUTE doesn't belong to her either. Everything belongs to their respective owners**

**Micchan: Yayy! Now start the story!**

ACUTE

Vocal roles: Green as Kaito, Red as Miku, Blue as Luka

_As our feelings swing in this cold room, __  
__my sharply gouging spearhead becomes soaked. __  
__In the brief moment when we flare up like fireworks, __  
__we scorch each other, and then lick each other's burns, __  
__gently..._

_I thought thing were fine the way they were. __  
__In a night when I had started running away, __  
__the rain rang on the window loudly, __  
__as I was being tormented by regrets._

"Damn... " Green muttered, "Maybe Gold can help me out.". He looked at his phone once again.

CALLING : GOLD

"Hello? Green? What's up?" a husky voice answered.

"Gold. I want to ask you something."

"Then spit it out,man. It's not like I can read your mind or something."

"Between Silver and Crystal , who do you choose? If both of them asked you out on the same date and time, who will you choose?

"...Green, Silver is no longer mine. He's dating a girl named Kotone."

And a frightening silence filled the cold room once more.

_Something like "I want you to have eyes only for me," __  
__there's no possible way for me to just say it out loud. __  
__At the conclusion of this twisted love, __  
__what can you see?_

Red knew it was wrong. He knew as a teenager he wasn't supposed to be like this. He dumped Yellow because of Green. He went to the top of so that he can have more time with Green. He did everything just for him.

But his feelings for Green took over his mind.

And yet, he still felt that he's an idiot.

He wanted Green to be by his side forever. Green is his, and no one can take him away.

Then why doesn't Green visit him as often as he used to?

"Green, I'm coming to your house tomorrow."

_As darkness deepens, my desire becomes unleashed. __  
__I want you to answer me right here right now. __  
__ (Which do you love more?) __  
__Someone else's shadow is disappearing and reappearing, __  
__so bury my body in your chest, as if you are frightened.___

_ (A feeling that will never reach...)_

"Green, if that's what you wanted to know, then it's only one question."

"What is it, Gold?"

"Which do you love more, your first and best friend or your lifetime crush?"

"...Maybe.. Blue."

"You're sure about it? After everything Red did for you, you can say you still love Blue more than him?"

"..Yes."

"You're horrible, Green. But I understand. I broke up with Silver in the end too."

"Green? May I come in?" a female's voice called out from his front door, "It's raining here..."

Green opened the door and saw Blue stood in front of him, black dress and a blue umbrella.

"Green? Did something happen? You look a bit pale..."

"It's okay, I'm fine. Let me help you with your stuff."

_The truth you've always wanted to find out, __  
__ (The one that I truly love is...) __  
__is my newest LOVE RELATIONSHIP. __  
__ (That love was play after all...) __  
__Emitting dry and dull sounds, __  
__the cogwheels are turning._

_I keep on having faith in YOU, __  
__but now I need to wind up my unrequited pain. __  
__We were supposed to love and bond with each other, __  
__but it was all a deception after all._

"You're dating Green?!"

"Yap, since last week."

"It's been that long, huh"

"It's not as long as you and Gold, Crys."

"Stop that. Then what about Silver?"

"I loved him as my own brother. And he's already got a girl anyway."

"Really? I thought he would never have a chance about girls."

"Hey, you're insulting him. He's dating a girl named Kotone."

"Kotone? Why is it so familiar?"

"Not Cottonee,Crys. Kotone. But..."

"But what?"

"Green is a very busy guy, he never has time to visit me."

"That's so insensitive of him..."

"That's why I'm going to his house this evening! If he doesn't want to do it, then I'll do it for him!"

_A sudden phone ring brought up an entangled friendship. __  
__Patching one lie with another, you kept on smiling. __  
__As I cling on to your excuses of painful desperation, __  
__my rusty HEART can only slowly become paralyzed._

A phone ring filled Green's room.

"Blue, can you pick that up for me?"

"Ookaay!"

Blue picked up Green's phone and unlocked it.

RED IS CALLING

"Red? What does that dump want with Green?" Blue thought, "He dumped Yellow and now what?"

"Hey Green, it's Red." Blue said, "Hey Red." Green's eyes widened in shock as he dropped Blue's stuff on the floor.

"No, she can't pick up that call!" he thought as he pulled Blue into an embrace, a tight embrace and full of lust.

And the sound of broken mechanical pieces filled the room.

"G..Green?"

_(Are we no longer able to restore everything __  
__ back to the way it used to be? __  
__ ...But it was all YOUR wrongdoing, wasn't it? __  
__ The one who broke our promised was also YOU. __  
__ SO NO, I CANNOT ALLOW THIS KIND OF THING TO HAPPEN.)___

_As our feelings intertwine in this cold room, __  
__I want you to answer me right here right now. __  
__The devil's voice has pierced into me, and won't go away. __  
__Now tear off your mask and show me your true face!_

"Umm, do you know where Green lives?"

"Oh, the gymleader? I saw him at his apartment right there 5 minutes ago."

"Thanks."

Red ran through the harsh rain, his phone in his hand. He can't believe Blue is picking up Green's phone, no, it can't be. He can hear everything, everything he doesn't want to hear and believe from his phone.

He slammed the front door, looked at the scene in front of him in disbelief.

"Green..."

"Red.."

_As darkness deepens, our love will never return. __  
__My sharply gouging knife-tip becomes soaked. __  
__Until we pop and perish like the fireworks, __  
__let's scorch each other and burn away everything, __  
__gently...___

_ (I WILL SNATCH EVERYTHING AWAY FROM YOU... __  
__ HIM, YOUR MEMORIES, AND WHATEVER ELSE...)_

Blood is all over the room.

The sound of a wailing girl filled the night.

Thunder and lightning flashed outside as the terror of the scene flashed through her mind again and again.

Her beloved is now gone.

Her once best friend is now gone.

Both of them are gone.

But not forever.

**Micchan: I made Red such a bad guy :'(**

**Blue: Whoa, if Red doesn't like Yellow then Red likes...**

**Green: *blush* Shaddap Pesky Girl!**

**Blue: *yaoi fangirl squeal***

**Red: Uh... What is 'dumping' supposed to mean again?**

**Micchan: Gosh, anyway... Review! Critism are accepted and I take requests for pokemon shippings but no M rated stuff okay? Michellemicchanver is out!**


End file.
